I'm NOT Stupid!
by SilverPotion205
Summary: "Well, I think your pretty stupid then." Draco stated simply. Hermione was shocked. Never before had someone called her stupid. No one had even called her something remotely close to stupid. And this boy had the nerve! Hr/D AU


**Author**: Harmony's Twist  
**Title:** I'm NOT Stupid!  
**Charactors**: Hermione/Draco  
**Words**: 4200+  
**Rated**: M (for a reason)  
**Summary**: "Well, I think your pretty stupid then." Draco stated simply. Hermione was shocked. Never before had someone called her stupid. No one had even called her something close to stupid. And this boy has the nerve... She definatly wasn't going to allow him to call her that.. that _word.  
_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie! Why... WHY? I ask you, can't I just claim a smidgeon of Harry Potter as my own, but NOO.. You have to hog it all.. Sigh, I would just be so happy, if, for one second, I could call Harry and all his friends (and enemy's) my own :'( But sadly, I can't. *pouty face* So, I have borrowed them, twisted them up a bit, and came up with this. :) This, I know, is owned by Stephanie. You can have it Steph... See, I'M willing to share :P  
**Authors Note**: Well, hey there readers. Heres just another story for you guys. :) Hope you like it.

* * *

Hermione walked brisquely down the deserted hallways. She had just finished up her Prefects shift and was heading to the Gryffendor commonrooms, when a slight movement caught her eye. Thinking it was some unruley lowerclass men, she stalked over, ready to reprimand them for being out this late. She looked down the dark corridor, but saw nothing. Confused, she shook her head and decided that it must be the shadows. They were just playing tricks on her. Turning to continue towards the Portrait Hole, someone caught her arm. She opened her mouth to yell out, but it was hastly covered. "Now, now. You don't really want to that. You might be caught out this late. You wouldn't want that, now would you Granger? Would look bad. A prefect sneaking around..." Her eyes widened. Draco. She tugged at his arm, trying to pry his fingers from around her mouth.

"Oh? You want me to let go, do you?" Hermione nodded angrily. Glaring at him with all the hate she could muster. He laughed. "Tell you what, if you promise not to scream, I'll do just that. But I swear, you even try... and I'll cover your mouth up again. I promise. Think you could handle that?" Hermione nodded. Confused as ever. Draco released the hand that was covering her mouth. Hermione jerked it away, and tryed to shove him off of her, but he was much stronger then she imagined. He would never look it, scrawny and pale as he is, but Draco had some serious muscle.

"Granger, Granger... Don't you see? I'm in control. You can't do anything. Your helpless. At _my_ mercy." Hermione shuddered and the dangerous look that crossed Draco's face when he muttered those words.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked bluntly.

"Why? Well, there are lots of reasons, and frankly, we don't have time. Now come, come." He grinned sadistically.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She hissed angrily at him.

"If I told you, you would never believe me." He stated. Pulling her along beside him. Making it a point not to look at her. The fire in one of the few light lanterns, cast eerie shadows across his face, making him look almost wolflike.

"Try me." She challenged.

"You."

"Yes," Replied an oblivious Hermione, "try me."

"No.." He said fustratedly. "I. Want. You."

"Your starting to creep me out." She stated nervously. She look at him curiously. "Are you drunk?"

Dracos head dropped back as he stared at the ceiling for a few moments, while letting out an enormous sigh. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

She was getting a little freaked out by the way he was acting. But his arm was still around her waist, as they were walking to Merlin know where, so it wasn't like she could make a run for it.

"Are you okay?" She asked tentatively. Afraid of what his answer might be.

"Just dandy." He growled darkly.

"I'm serious!" Hermione said fustratedly.

"Well, so am I, but you don't seem to believe me." He said, almost in what could be considered a whine.

"Serious about what. That your fine?" She didn't even know why it mattered. She didn't even know why she was walking, willingly -sort of- with him, why she was talking with him, why she wasn't even remotely trying to get away from the person who had been her bitter rival for the past five years.

"No," He said loudly, causing her to jump nearly 3 feet in the air. Her heart pumping fast.

"Then, what?" She asked, her annoyance from being frightened, and her still rappidly beating heart caused the words the come out more harshly then she meant.

"I am one hundered percent serious when I say that I wan't you." He said, softer than before.

Hermione let out a short laugh, and rolled her eyes. She knew he had been drinking something recently, even it he wouldn't admit to it.

"Damnit Hermione, why won't you believe me?" She was shocked. She had never heard him call her by her first name. She would be lying if she said she didn't like the way it sounded, coming from his lips. Damnit, why in Merlins name was she thinking like that. Its only because of what Draco's saying in his drunken state of mind, she comforted herself. She ignored the tingling feeling in her chest when Draco had said her name, to answer his question.

"Oh, I don't know," She said in a biting tone. "Maybe because the fact that your a bloody Pureblood. And the only time you've ever spoken to me, is when you yell Mudblood as I'm walking by."

"That was a long time ago. Its been like two years since I've ever done anything like that."

"So?" Asked Hermione angrily. Too her, it didn't matter how long it had been. Just that it had happened.

"So.. I've grown up. I'm not like that anymore."

"What's your point Malfoy." She asked. Although it was getting increasinly harder to keep up her bitter tone.

"My point is, that I like you."

"Funny way of showing it. Dragging me around the castle late at night. Against my will I might add. Your just begging to get us caught."

"Your starting to believe me though." He said, his infamous smirk starting to grow along the corners of his light pink lips.

"No." Said Hermione stubbornly. "I don't believe you. I think this is all just some trick to get a good laugh. And once you get me believing you, then your going to go back to you dormitory and laugh it up with your fellow Slytherins.

Draco glowered. "Thats what you think, huh?" He asked. Looking down at her. She couldn't see his eyes, the shadows hiding them. Which made it slightly less intimidating to answer.

"Yes. That's what I think. And you won't be able to change my mind. I'd like to see you try."

"Well, I think your pretty stupid then." Draco stated simply. Hermione was shocked. Never before had someone called her stupid. Not in her entire life. And this boy has the nerve... No one had even called her something close to stupid. Because she definatly wasn't stupid. And she definatly wasn't going to allow him to call her that.. that _word._

"Take that back!" She said, seething.

"Your pretty sexy when your mad." Draco noted, nonchalantly.

"I _said_ take it. Back!"

"No. I don't think I will." He said, smirking.

"Why not?"

"Because you are."

"How am I, in anyway, stupid."

"You seriously think, I would waste time, walking around the castle with someone, and chance getting caught, if I just wanted to "get a good laugh"? Besides, I don't even hang out with much Slytherins anymore." Draco said quietly.

"Why not?" The question slipped from her lips before she really thought about it. I mean, why does she care.

"Nothing." He whispered. Not looking at her. "Nothing you would understand."

"I'm sure I could try." She said, curious as to what was making Draco so... well, UnDracolike. For lack of better words.

"I'm sure you could." He murmered. Hermione dropped it. Sensing he didn't want to talk about it. She would ask him some other time...

Wait. There would be no other time. This was a one time thing. She didn't even know why she was here.

"Malfoy, could you tell me where your taking me ? Or where were going? Or why I'm here? I mean, if there isn't any reason I would kinda like to go back to my dorm now."

He looked down at her sadly. He didn't seem to have heard her. He still looked like her was pondering her earlier question.

"Draco?" She stared curiously at him. She watched as he looked forward again. A slight curl to the side of his mouth. His smirk.

The minutes ticked by. He just kept walking, his arm still tight around her waist. Forcing her to follow.

"Draco! Do you need me to repeat the question?"

"And what question was that?" He asked, sereanly. Not noticing her annoyed expretion.

She let out a loud huff. "Why are you taking me.. well, wherever your taking me."

"Oh, I'm not taking you anywhere. We've been walking in circles."

"Okaay. So, why?"

"I don't know really."

"So can I go?"

"No!" She was taken aback my the sudden feirceness in his voice.

"Okay then. So, why did you grab me. Was there something you needed to tell me?" She asked. She didn't want to ask, because she didn't want him to get angry at her again. But she had to know.

"I don't know why I grabbed you really. You were just.. walking by, and I so I hid. But then you came snooping around where I was hiding. You were so close, that if I wanted to, I could just reach out and touch you. So I did. Then you almost screamed, so.. I covered you mouth, and.. well, you know the rest."

"Yea. You wouldn't let me go and started making up some nonsence about wanting me. Or liking me."

"It wasn't nonsence. It was the truth. We've already been over this."

"No, I believe you just called me stupid and the conversation ended."

"Exactly."

"Thats not going over it." Hermione said fustratedly.

"Well, I believe it is. The conversation's over. I like you. Period."

"No. You don't!"

"Don't tell me how I do, or do not, feel." Said Draco angrily.

"Fine. But I will point out something that's not true. It's just my nature."

Draco let out a barking laugh.

"Shh!" Said Hermione hastily. "Do you _want_ to get caught?"

"Sorry." He apologized, but a smile still played at his lips.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked him. Feeling somewhat embarased, thinking it was something she did.

"Just, you. Your so cute." Hermione blushed. And then frowned, and scolded herself for doing so.

Draco was now sporting a full blown grin, after seeing what he could do to her.

"Aw. Your blushing. Thats so adorable."

"Go to hell, Malfoy." He laughed, but after a few moments of silence, he frowned. Changing the subject back, he asked, "Why don't you believe me when I tell you that I like you."

"Because. Your Pureblood. I'm Mudblood. You've always hated me. Whats changed?

"Me. And you. I used to be an insensitive prat. You used to be a bosy know-it-all. People grow up. Grow apart. Grow together. And start liking different people."

"I suppose."

"You supposed, huh? Does that mean you believe me?"

Hermione stared at him curiously. Still a little confused. But she saw the genuity in his gaze, and was forced to conclude that he was telling the truth.

"I, um... yea, I guess." She said awkwardly.

"Good. So you won't be surprised when I do this." Draco said, leaning forward.

Hermione froze. Her face was on fire. Why wasn't she stopping him. Why wasn't she pulling away. This was Draco bloody Malfoy. King of the Slytherins, the purebloods. The player. Was she really going to let him kiss her?

She jerked away at the last second. She stared at Draco accusingly. But then she saw his hurt expression. And realized, he really did like her. He really was telling the truth. He really wasn't doing this for some joke.

"Mm.. alright then. Well, see you around. Probably not though." He said. She could tell he was working hard to keep his voice from cracking.

She grabbed his elbow, but he kept on walking. Her hand slid down his arm, and into his own hand. And she held tightly. Jerking Draco to a stop. As he turned around, she rushed forward before she lost the nerve and standing on the tips of he toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body flush against his, she kissed him. With all her Gryffendor might. She kissed Draco Malfoy. Her best friends worst enemy. The person that had tormented her since she first arrived at Hogwarts. The boy that she knew she would never really be able to be with. But she kissed him anyway. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. And she liked it. Hermione Granger liked kissing Draco Malfoy.

He broke off, gasping for air. But her wasn't finished. He pushed her, she felt like she was falling backwards, until she hit the corridor wall. Harder than she expected. But she didn't care. Hell, she even liked it. She grabbed a handful of his blonde locks and yanked his mouth back to hers. She could feel his tounge brush across her lips, begging for entrance. She granted it, parting her lips. His explored the inside of her mouth, every inch, as if trying to memorize it. She moaned into his mouth. Never before had she been kissed like this. Never before had she even been kissed. His mouth separated from hers. Only to press against her jaw, then down her neck, biting, licking, kissing. She clutched his shoulders, tilting her neck to grant him better access. Still trying to catch her breath from their heavy make-out session. He kissed his way farther down her neck. Biting and sucking at her collarbone. Eye's glazing over, she pulled his mouth back to hers. Lifting her leg to place it around his waist. Draco dropped one of his arms that was was pressing against the wall behind her, to hold her leg there. He grinded his hips against hers. She stiffled a moan, and arched her back, inabling her to press more of her body against his. She smirked with she heard him groan. But that smirk was wiped clean off her face when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

She placed both hands against Draco's chest, pushing him off of her. He looked at her confused, and she felt her heart skip a beat. His mouth was parted, his eyes heavily lidded, his hair all in a disarray. She was tempted just to grab his shirt collar and pull him towards her again. But she didn't. Instead she whispered, "Someone's coming!" Understanding light his face, and he grabbed her elbow, to pull her along the corridor a few more yards, before a yanking her into an empty classroom. She tried her hardest not to laugh. She never realized sneaking around could be this much fun. Draco looked at her like she had just sprouted wings and antlers."

"Are you mental? There is nothing remotely humorous about this situation. What if we were to get caught." He reprimanded.

She let out a quiet giggle. "It would be worth it."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that" He smirked.

They waited for what felt like hours, but really must have only been a few minutes, before they could hear rapidly approching footsteps.

"Thought I heard something around here." Somebody murmured. They waited until they heard the person walked away, and even then they waited. When Draco felt it was safe, he looked out the door, and declared it safe to leave for their respective dormrooms.

He pulled her in for another short kiss before they went their separate ways. But not before Draco asked, "So, when are we doing this again?"

"Same time next week?" She asked, smiling, because just a few hours previous, she would have never expected to plan a make-out session. And with Draco Malfoy? She would never even have dreamt it.

"Same place." He agreed, before starting to walk away. Hermione watched him, until she could no longer see his black robes... Sighing, she walked back to the Gryffendor commonrooms, not noticing how tired she was until she muttered the password to the Fat Lady, walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories, and fell into her four poster bed, well past two in the morning.

* * *

Groaning, Hermione Granger sat up in her four poster bed. Confused, she glared at the curtains still folded and tied at the end of her bed. Weird... she _always_ closed her curtains when going to bed. She glanced down at herself, surprised. _That's strange, _she thought. I've never, ever worn my dress robes to bed, no matter how late - or early - I come in after a late night study in the library. She thought back to the events that had occured the night before. She had been completing her rounds for Prefect... but she had finished that. Walking back to the dorm rooms...? Suddenly visions and memories flooded the young Gryffendors mind.

The "kidnapping"  
The talk...  
The make-out session...  
The hiding...  
The _planning..._

She fell back against her bedding, her hands falling above her head. Smiling, she recalled her late night activities. The feel of Draco's lips against hers, on her neck, her chest. The feel of his hand running up her leg. The warmth of his trim body. The way that his body had felt so solid, against hers, yet also so soft at the same time. His face, after she had pushed him back, the look of complete lust. For her. Hermione. Her stomach filled with happy little butterfly's, all dancing and fluttering about. She felt unnaturally giddy. So giddy in fact, that she let out a short fit of quiet giggles.

For the first time she remembered her roommates. With the realization that she might not be alone, she hastily glanced towards the beds on either side of her, but they were all empty. Sat upright in bed, her gut suddenly filling with worry. What time was it? Did she miss breakfast? Was she late for class? She sprang off the bed only to have her foot, tangled in the sheets, catch. Causing her to tumble into an undignified heap on the dorm floor. Letting out a frustrated groan, she blew at the stands of hair that had fallen in her face. Picking herself up she trudged slowly to the bathroom, the fall having took most the adrenaline from her.

She leaned on the the cold, white sink. Using both hands to prop herself up. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a huge mess. She hadn't taken a shower last night, so it hung in tangled clumps, framing her face. She sighed, running a brush through it and tying it up with some of Ginny's ribbon. She hoped she didn't mind.

* * *

She had peeked into the Great Hall a few minutes earlier, to see what time it was. The giant old clock above the teachers table read ten twenty-three. She glanced down at her timetable, realizing that she should be ten minutes into potions with Professor Snape... and the Slytherins.

"Great." She moaned. Fate must really hate her. She ran down the empty corridors, heading towards the dungeons. Her stomach growled angrily at her, reminding her that she still hadn't eaten breakfast.

Reaching the doors leading to Snapes potion room, she paused, yanking her ponytail into place, and straightening her robes. She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. Immediately everyone turned to stare at whomever dared to interrupt Snapes lesson. Ignoring all the whispering, Hermione, upon seeing Harry and Ron waving her over, went to sit down. Snape looked up from his front desk.

"Fifteen points from Gryffendor. You can thank Miss Granger. This should remind you that I do not tolerate tardiness in my classroom. It will not happen again." He growled, before resuming his work.

"Perfect start to a perfect morning." Hermione thought bitterly to herself.

* * *

"That was so unfair of him!" Ron muttered angrily as they were leaving the potions class. The three friends had been one of the first ones to leave the classroom, Ron stalking angrily, and the other two hurriedly jogging to keep up with his pace. Hermione had just barely had a few seconds to glance at Draco as she fled the classroom, trying to keep up with the muttering redhead. The blond just smirked and winked at her, forcing her to hid her blush, before realizing Harry, nor Ron would notice.

"It's Snape." Explained Harry. "What do you expect."

"Well, he didn't dock Draco any house points when he showed up late!"

Hermione, who hadn't been paying any real attention to the boys discusion, glanced up, curious.

"Draco was late too?" She asked.

"That's what I said. And it wasn't like he was all that much earlier than you. Just a few minutes. So it's not like he can use that as an excuse to dock you house points and not Draco."

"Snape doesn't need an excuse Ron. He's Snape. He's not going to dock points from his own house. Especially his little pet Malfoy."

Hermione's temper flared. Harry had no right talking about Malfoy like that. She was about to tell him off before she remembered that not twenty-four hours earlier she had thought the same thing. Felt the same way. Would have said the same exact words that were coming out of Harry's mouth right now. And she would have thought nothing of it. Done nothing about it. Said nothing. Because she had agreed. She had whole heartedly agreed. But now? Now what did she think? Now what were her thoughts about the grey eyed, pale, blond Slytherin. Certainly not the same as before. She certainly didn't agree with what Ron and Harry so openly thought. Expressed. So does that mean she was Harry and Ron's enemy now, instead of Draco's? I mean, certainly it doesn't work that way, right? But she knew, deep down, that it did work that way. That that is what Harry and Ron would see it as. She was fraternizing with the enemy, therefore, she was one. Oh, but Merlin, she didn't want it to be like that. She really didn't. She just wished that she could be with a person she liked and Harry and Ron would be happy for her. But that would never happen if the person that she liked was a Malfoy. Or just a Slytherin in general. She cursed her luck. She cursed the stupid feud between the Gryffendors and the Slytherin. She cursed Godric and Salazar for starting it. But most of all...

She cursed Draco Malfoy for making her feel like this.

* * *

So.. Whacha think? Good, right? Hopefully haha. Review are awesome, bty *hint*hint* XD. I really want to hear what you guys think. Please and Thank You. :)

~Harmony's Twist


End file.
